Cuando la Felicidad parece terminar (Yokozawa x Kirishima)
by Dannalee
Summary: Hiyori llega un día a casa,pero menuda escena con la que se encuentra. ¿Cómo tomará la situación cada uno de los personajes? ¿Cambiará la relación que han llevado estos dos hasta ahora?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: UN MAL COMIENZO, UN MAL FINAL

Era un día normal en la vida de Yokozawa Takafumi, trabajador del área de ventas, salió de casa y llegó al trabajo, pero algo parecía andar mal (de nuevo)

~ Bue-buenos días Yokozawa-san... - Dijo Henmi cerrando rápidamente su telefono celular al ver al oso gruñón de Marukawa acercarse.

~ Buenos días, ¿Qué tienes ahí? - Preguntó Yokozawa, pues la reacción de Henmi claramente dio a entender que lo que veía era algo referente a él.

~ Yo... Yo... ¡En verdad no es nada!, ¡Oh, si!, olvidé sacar copias de la estadistica de ventas de Usami sensei, si me disculpa...- Dijo nerviosamente y alejándose corriendo.

~ ¿Mmm?- "¿Qué rayos le pasa, estamos en principio de mes, las estadísticas de ventas aún no han salido, como sea, eso último me da mala espina" - Mientras terminaba

de pensar en eso, una idea le saltó a la mente- "¡Demonios!, seguro el maldito de Kirishima envió otra foto vergonzosa, ¡Esta vez si juro que lo mato!"- Pensó mientras

sentía como le hervía la sangre debido a la ira. Sí, el gran editor en jefe, Kirishima-san, tenía un gusto de enviar fotos embarazosas de Yokozawa a toda la compañía,

últimamente se habían generados rumores acerca de ellos dos (Iniciados en el departamento de BL) pero esto último parecía solo alimentar el corage de Kirishima.

Yokozawa salió apresurado con dirección hacia los baños, solo quería que el agua apaciguara su creciente ira mezclada con intriga, al preguntarse a cada segundo "¡¿Qué

tipo de fotografía es esta vez?!" "¡¿En qué momento la tomó?!". Pero cuando estaba a punto de doblar al pasillo en cual conducía hacia los servicios, oyó a lo lejos:

~ ¡Ooh, nunca imaginé ver a Yokozawa-san así!- Dijo Kisa mirando su celular impresionado

~ Sí, supongo que hasta él tiene un lado infantil- Agregó Mino serenamente con su típica sonrisa

~ Debe ser- Afirmó Kisa, luego añadió- Por cierto, ¿No ha estado Yokozawa-san ultimamente muy cercano a-

~ Buenos días, ¿De que parlotean tanto? - Interrumpió Yokozawa antes de que Kisa terminara de hablar

~ ¡Eh... Eh! Pues nosotros solo... ¿Podemos ayudarlo en algo Yokozawa-san? - Respondió muy nervioso Kisa, fueron atrapados hablando del demonio de Marukawa y no sabían que les esperaba.

~ Solo pasaba a buscar a Masamune, cuando llegue diganle que me envié la lista de las nuevas autoras lo mas pronto posible - Esa era la mejor excusa que se le había ocurrido en el momento, ya que solo se había dejado llevar irrumpiendo entre la conversación de los editores del departamento de las doncellas. Dio media vuela con intención de retirarse cuando se topó cara a cara con Onodera.

~ Eh, mm, lo siento, no noté que estaba aquí - Dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia, aún le daba temor encontrarse con Yokozawa, a parte del caracter de demonio que tenía, sabía que este le guardaba rencor por lo sucedido con Takano-san, su primer amor.

Yokozawa simplemente con indiferencia se abrió paso por la derecha y siguió su camino. "Rayos, ni bien llego al trabajo, me entero de que anda dios sabe que foto vergonzosa circulando por todo el edificio, y ahora me encuentro con la persona que menos deseo" - decía entre dientes. Era cierto que andaba "saliendo" con Kirishima desde hace algunos meses, pero aún no había abandonado por completo los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amigo, solo el llegar a la casa del tipo y ver a Hiyo-chan recibiendolo con una tierna sonrisa lo hacía olvidarlo todo.

"Ya me harté, iré a buscar a Kirishima para hacer que borre toda esa mierda que ha difundido de una buena esta vez"- pensaba con un aura oscura mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor, espantando a los que pasaban por su lado. Finalmente el ascensor se abrió, y ... allí dentro estaban nada mas y nada menos Takano Masamune

conversando amenamente con Kirishima Zen.

"¡!" Esa situación simplemente puso a Yokozawa en estado de shock

~ Buenos días- se atrevió a decir aún pasmado

~ Buenas, bien, un gusto platicar con usted Kirishima-san, hasta luego- Decía el pelinegro mientras abandonaba el elevador,

~ Lo mismo digo- replicó el mayor

Al pasar por el lado de Yokozawa, Masamune dijo como para sí mismo mientras tomaba su teléfono- "Nunca imaginé que al oso de Marukawa le gustaran ese tipo de cosas"

~ ¡¿Eh?! - No pudo contenerse- ¿A qué te refier-?

~ ¿Vas a subir o no?- preguntó Kirishima sosteniendo la puerta del ascensor- ¿O acaso te da vergüenza subir junto conmigo?

~ Claro que voy a subir, deja de deducir tonterías - Odiaba que el tipo hiciera deducciones como esa, en forma de retos.

~ Bien, adelante - respondió el castaño son su clásica sonrisa sarcástica

~ Si, si, ahora dime, ¿Qué rayos has hecho esta vez?

~ ¿Qué he hecho?, Ah... seguro te refieres a la linda foto que te tomé el día de tu cumpleaños

~ ¿Día de mi cumple- Se detuvo y recordó que hace un par de semanas Hiyori le había preparado una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar su atrasado-cumpleaños, fue un día muy especial para él, podría ser uno de los mejores de su vida, pero el hecho de que Kirishima le haya sacado una foto y la haya esparcido por todo el centro de trabajo simplemente le arruinaba esa memoria.

~ Mirala, ¿A que no te ves lindo? - Dijo Kirishima mientras le ponía la pantalla del celular en la cara. La foto era de Yokozawa usando un sombrero en forma de cono

para fiestas justo en el momento en el que partía el pastel.

~ ¡Bo- Borra esa mierda! y ¿Cómo puedes llamar lindo a un hombre de 29 años? - Exclamó con un leve sonrojo y girándo la cabeza para no ser visto

~ Aww, no seas así. Aunque tengo que admitir, tu naturaleza infantil es, en sí misma, encantadora.

~ Pero quien habla de ser infantil... — mencionó entre dientes

Era en momentos como este en el que Yokozawa se preguntaba qué había hecho mal en su vida para llegar a estar con este sujeto, pero como solía ocurrir algo que lo conmovía profundamente, siempre habían pros y contras al enamorarse tan duro de alguien.

~ Vamos, no te enojes, quizá esta vez me pasé un poquito- "¡¿Un poquito?! ¡¿Esta vez?! ¡Al demonio con eso!" solo pensó el pelinegro mientras oía la respuesta del castaño. Era inútil seguir tratando del tema con el tipo, dado que siempre hacia y haría lo que se le diera la gana, así que Yokozawa optó por cambiar de tema.

~ Ah, por cierto. ¿Ya le entregaste su llave a Hiyori?

~ Oh, si. "Quiero tener una llave como también la tiene Onii-chan, además ya estoy grande", ya se la dí, espero que no la pierda y que la use, no como otras personas... -Dijo esto último mirando a los ojos a Yokozawa

~ Eres irremediable - Solo se atrevió a decir eso, ya que era en vano alimentar el ego del tipo. La puerta se abrió en el piso de Kirishima y antes de que este bajara dijo:

~ Hoy me iré temprano, es inicio del ciclo. Pasaré por ti a las 8, no te vayas a ir antes, ¿si?

~ Si, si , claro- Dijo eso por compromiso mientras pensaba "Como crees que voy a dejar que vengas a recojerme con los rumores que andan sueltos por ahí, ¡y mas aún con la fotografía de hoy!" , reinventó su mente y luego tuvo otro pensamiento "Bueno, quizá vaya por Hiyo, hoy me toca ayudarla con la cena"

-Al término de la jornada laboral-

"Debo apresurarme, o si no..." - Pensaba mientras tomaba sus pertenencias. A paso rápido salió de la oficina, tomó el elevador y ya al fin en el primer piso, "Uff, al menos este día puede terminar bien", dio dos pasos fuera del ascensor cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo.

~ Me alegro de que ya estés aquí, ahora vámonos - Dijo tomándolo de la mano, por suerte no había nadie cerca que pudiera verlos.

~ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- exclamó zafandose de la mano que tenía intención de entrelazar sus dedos.

~ Bueno, como es propio de ti supuse que no me esperarías, así que fue mejor que yo te esperara- Decía mientras empezaba a caminar- Eres taan tímido- susurró esto último

(Yokozawa aura oscura) . No tuvo mas remedio de ir de camino a casa con Kirishima, lo bueno era que ahora ya nadie los vería, hizo gran parte del recorrido de su oficina a la salida solo.

-En casa de Kirishima-

Kirishima abrió la puerta y fue directo a la cocina por un par de bebidas, era buen motivo puesto que ese día había sido insoportablemente caluroso.

~ Hiyo, estamos en casa- Dijo Yokozawa- ¿Hm? ¿Hiyo?- repitió

~ No te preocupes, que ayer se fue a casa de mis padres, recuerda que está de vacaciones

~ ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

~ Pues verás... Si te lo hubiera dicho no habrías venido- decía mientras le entregaba una lata de cerveza- Dado que hoy estamos solos... Es noche de adultos- Dijo en

un tono insinuante con una sonrisa de la misma característica.

~ No molestes, no tengo nada que hacer aquí si Hiyori no está - Anunció mientras tomaba sus cosas y se acercaba a la puerta.

~ Hmph, así que eres tan cobarde... además ha pasado mucho desde la última vez, ¿no? - Fue hasta donde estaba Yokozawa impidiéndole el paso

~ ¿No "me" extrañaste? - Dijo mientras acariciaba la cadera de Yokozawa y le daba suaves besos en el cuello. El rostro de el pelinegro se tornó color carmín

~ ¡Ba-Basta! Dejame salir- Luchaba un Yokozawa ya indeciso

~ ¿Basta?, vamos, no te engañes a ti mismo. Seguidamente Kirishima acercó lentamente sus labios a los de él dándole un beso que apenas tocó sus labios- Solo ríndete, Takafumi- susurró en su oído. Yokozawa no podía soportar dejarse llevar así de fácil, no era que se negara a "hacerlo", solo que detestaba ser provocado unilateralmente, siempre era Kirishima el que comenzaba y lo inducía al placer. El pelinegro jaló al castaño de la corbata dándole un beso, el receptor se quedó algo impresionado pero a la vez satisfecho de que sus palabras hayan surgido efecto, entonces separaron apenas sus labios cuando Kirishima empezó a lamer sutilmente el labio inferior de su amado, el cual captó totalmente la acción y separó un poco sus labios para que este pudiera introducir su lengua y ambos empezaran a juguetear con sus lenguas. "Diablos, contra este tipo yo no..." - pensaba un confundido Yokozawa.

Y así comenzaron a fundirse en un acalorado beso, en esos momentos la ropa estorbaba. Kirishima comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Yokozawa, después de cada botón iba dándole besos en el espacio descubierto de piel que estos dejaban. Sutilmente el castaño iba empujando al pelinegro hacia el sofá. Hubo un momento en que la mente de Yokozawa vió con claridad y:

~ Espera, ya dije que basta- Dijo separando a Kirishima de él

~ ¿Oh, ya te desanimaste? Pues te informo que no hay vuelta atrás, además tu tienes la culpa por provocarme - Mencionó mientras le dió un pequeño empujón el cual fue suficiente para hacerlo caer de espaldas en el sofá.

~ ¿Provocarte? ¿En qué momento yo te he-? -Se detuvo al darse cuenta que hacía guerra absurdamente, sin duda fue él el que llevó el beso de hace un momento a otro nivel.

~ Jaja, me gusta cuando eres autoconciente - Decía mientras se posicionaba en una forma en la que limitaba los movimientos de Yokozawa. Solo quedaba un Yokozawa con la guardia baja así que el castaño tomó las riendas de la situación como de costumbre.

~ Nngh

~ Ah…un…

Distraído por el beso, el pelinegro no vió el momento en el que el castaño había empezado a acariciar su entrepierna y desajustar la correa de su pantalón hasta poner al descubieno su miembro y empezar a acariciarlo.

~ Oye, ¡que crees que estás-!

~ ¿Tienes alguna objeción? Si quieres tocarme puedes hacerlo si gustas- Dijo el castaño tomando la mano de Yokozawa y dirigiéndola hacia su entrepierna, cosa que el pelinegro se dispuso a hacer- "Al menos puedo hacer que sea atención mutua"- pensó un algo conformista oso.

~ Huff, bueno, ya basta de juguetear, huff - Inmediatamente después de decir eso Kirishima bajó hasta el miembro de Yokozawa lamiendo la punta y continuó moviendo su lengua alrededor de él.

~ Ngh... haa... - Dejó escapar de sus labios el pelinegro, como siempre luchaba por no dejarse llevar por el placer, manteniendo así el orgullo que le quedaba, el solo pensar que era el uke ya lo destruía. Apretó sus labios con más fuerza y se aferró a la base del sofá. Kirishima al ver la típica resistencia de su uke, decidió acelerar y profundizar sus movimientos. De rato en rato Yokozawa dejaba escapar uno que otro gemido hasta que no pudo más

~ Haa Haa ¡! - Fue lo último que pudo decir el pelinegro antes de temblar y soltar su escencia en la boca del castaño. Kirishima tragó gran parte y lo que no pudo goteaba de sus labios.

~ ¡Tú!, Eres tan obseno- Dijo Yokozawa completamente sonrojado

~ Jeje, no estas en posición de decirlo, el solo mirar tu rostro en estos momentos me enciende aún más - Decía mientras lamía el desnudo abdomen de su amado. A Yokozawa se le erizó la piel y solo pude echarse hacia atrás con fuerza. Kirishima ya estaba lo suficientemente excitado y no se conformaría con solo habersela lamido, llenó de saliba uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en la entrada del pelinegro.

~ ¡Ah!- No pudo evitar contener ese grito, ya había pasado mucho desde la última vez en la que usó "ese" lugar, así que estaba muy estrecho.

~ Vamos, no tienes por qué aguantarte, de todos modos tenemos el departamento para nosotros dos solos- Dijo dando un suave mordisco a la oreja de su amante. Este acto

solo puso más terco a Yokozawa el cual ya casi se mordía los labios. Después de un rato de haber explorados con sus dedos el interior de Yokozawa, Kirishima mencionó:

~ Lo siento pero ya no aguanto más - Nisiquiera terminó de decir la frase cuando introdujo su miembro en el interior de Yokozawa que dio un pequeño salto.

~ Ngh, ¡ah! - Gemía mientras era penetrado cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza

~ Ah, haa, ya te dije que no tienes por qué contenerte... - Decía mientras jalaba hacia él las cadera de el pelinegro aún con más fuerza. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos más hasta que...

~ ¡Aah! Ha ¡Ah!

~ Así que al fin lo encuentro...- Dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa lasciva- el punto que te lleva al cielo...

~ De- huff- ¡Deja de decir tonterías!, un pervertido como tú nunca me!- pero fue interrumpido por otra estocada que dió en el mismo lugar

~ ¡Aah! ¡Aah!- Era inútil contenerse a esas alturas, el tipo había dado en un buen lugar, un lugar que la voluntad de Yokozawa no podía controlar, solo dejándose llevar por el placer.

~ Ah, haa, si, quiero oír mas de tí - Dijo el castaño intensificando las estocadas

~ No... ¡Ngh!. En ese momento las pasiones de kirishima y de yokozawa se desbordaron, quedando abrazados fuertemente y jadeando.

~ Ugh, ¡Ya quítate de mi encima! - Exclamó un cuerdo Yokozawa buscando con las manos sus prendas

~ Pero que malagredecido, ¿así tratas a tu amante después de haberte bajado las estrellas?

~ ¡Deja de hablar estupideces! Iré a tomar un baño...- Mencionó con los pantalones ya puestos y llevando su camisa en las manos

~ ¿Te acompaño? - sugirió Kirishima poniéndose los pantalones

~ Gracias, pero no.

~ En ese caso... - El castaño volvió a jalar al pelinegro al sofá

~ ¡Espera!, ¿que te pasa? ya acabamos de hacerlo!

~ ¿Quieres decir que no das para más?

~ Eso...Eso no es lo que yo quise decir- exclamó un irritado Yokozawa

~ Vamos, una vez mas... Además son muy pocas las veces en la que estamos solos, deberíamos aprovechar cada momento- Dijo esto último besándo el cuello de el pelinegro.

En el fondo, pero muy en el fondo Yokozawa también pensaba lo mismo, así que se dejó llevar una vez más. Las cosas ya estaban pasando a la siguiente fase.

~ Ngh- Continuaron besándose algo torpe, pero insistentemente. Yokozawa sintió otra vez como esas hábiles manos iban por su pecho deslizándose hasta su pierna.

~ ¡Hey!

~ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo mas novedoso? - Dijo Kirishima con esa sonrisa que sacaba a Yokozawa de sus casillas

~ Por supuesto que n- Sus labios fueron sellados nuevamente con otro apasionado beso. Pero, no hubiesen podido imaginarse de lo que estaba a punto de ese

momento sonó la puerta cerrándose.

~ ¿Papá?... ¿Onii-chan?... ¿Qué estan..? - Dijo una boquiabierta Hiyori

-CONTINUARÁ-


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: REFLEXIONES

CAPÍTULO 2: REFLEXIONES

"Soy Yokozawa Takafumi y soy el hombre más estúpido del mundo", se decía Yokozawa mientras fingía trabajar frente al computador. "Rayos, eso me sucedió por involucrarme con él, ahora Hiyo debe pensar lo peor de mí", esos pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarlo desde lo que pasó aquella noche.

*INICIO FLASHBACK*

¡! - La voz de la niña hizo separarse de un salto a ambos

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Hiyo?! , ¡¿En qué momento tú- ?! - Preguntó casi tartamudeando un Yokozawa con una cara pálida al ver a la niña mientras se acomodaba la camisa apresuradamente, de todas las personas Hiyo era la última persona en el mundo que él quisiera que los viera en tal situación.

- Emm, pues, ¿Cómo es que...? ¿No ibas a quedarte en casa de la abuela hasta mañana? - Kirishima, el tipo con las agallas mas grandes del mundo, se encontraba ahora dudoso y nervioso.

- Yo... Entré con la llave que me dió papá...- Dudó al decir mientras caminaba hacia su habitación- La abuela... dijo que alistara algunas cosas para quedarme más tiempo en su casa... - Dijo con la mirada perdida tomando cualquier cosa al azar.

- Hiyo, lo que acabas de ver es... - Dijo Kirishima sujetando de los hombros a su hija

- Emm, la abuela está abajo, ¡Debo darme prisa!- Contestó evadiendo contacto visual con ambos y echándose a correr

- ¡Esp- Hiyo!- Alcanzó a decir el preocupado padre pero la niña no regresó. Unos minutos después de que se fuera la niña hubo un silencio abrumador.

- Me- Me- Retiro... - Mencionó el pelinegro con la voz ligeramente quebrada

- Debemos hablar de lo que acaba de suceder

- ¡No hay nada que hablar! ¡Aparte de que acabo de arruinarle la vida a Hiyori!

- Oye, oye, ya calmate, ella entenderá, después de todo es mi hija- Refutó el castaño

- ¡¿Eh?! No me hagas reír... Con la reacción que acaba de tener, ¿Crees que puedas "hacerla entender"? ¡Esto es chocante para cualquier niño! - Exclamó totalmente derrotado tomando sus cosas

- Mira, hablemos de esto con serenidad, sino nos dejaremos llevar por nuestras emociones, Takafumi- Dijo el tipo mientras lo forcejeaba para que no se fuera.

- ¡Suéltame! - Exclamó alejando con un bofetada a Kirishima, la cual impactó en la mejilla izquierda de este- ¡Tampoco me llames así! ¡De ahora en adelante no somos nada! Y... en cuanto a Hiyo, me haré responsable de dejarle en claro las cosas, adiós- Culminó cerrando estrepitosamente la puerta dejando a Kirishima tocandose el rostro.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

"Esto apesta...", pensó apoyando su cabeza sobre su escritorio y cerrando los ojos, no había dormido en toda la noche.

- Hm, ¿Yokozawa-san? ¿Se siente bien? - Preguntó Henmi con temor.

- ¡! - Yokozawa se levantó de un salto - ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó nervioso pero sin que le faltase amargura en su tono

- Hmm, han cambiado la fecha de la junta del miércoles para hoy, será a las 12:00. ¿Se siente bien?. Ya eran las 11:45.

- No es asunto tuyo- Dijo mientras se paraba e iba camino a cafetería. Henmi solo quedó algo carisbajo por la actitud de su jefe.

Ya en el ascensor, de pronto este se detuvo y subió Takano.

- Buenos días, Masamune- Saludó como acostumbraba hacerlo, llamándolo por su nombre de pila. Takano correspondió al saludo pero luego dijo:

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy apagado - "Ya lo notó", simplemente pensó Yokozawa, habían sido amigos por más de 10 años y en algún momento amantes, era obvio que se conocieran muy bien.

- No, solo comí algo que me cayó mal

- Oh... - Respondió Takano fingiendo creerle- ¿Hacia dónde vas?

- A la cafetería, necesito un café

- Me dirigía al mismo lugar, tomemos algo juntos. Llegaron a la cafetería y ordenaron sus respectivas bebidas, de pronto alguien prendió la TV del lugar en el canal de noticias.

/Se legaliza el matrimonio homosexual en otro estado de USA/

- Hmph, el mundo se está yendo a la mierda...- Comentó Yokozawa

- Sí, pero no creo que se deba solo a eso- Lo contradijo Takano

- Bueno, estoy parcialmente de acuerdo. Es que esa gente quiere excibirse, adoptar hijos... - Yokozawa no pudo creer que acababade abordar el tema que era causa de su tristeza, quiso aprovechar y añadió- ¿Cómo crees que crecen esos niños?

- Mmm, igual que los otros niños, creo yo.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Como les explicarías esas diferencias, el que tengan 2 mamás o 2 papás?

- Sabes... Por experiencia propia te digo que las familias no de destruyen por esas "diferencias", sino por mentiras, infidelidades, padres demasiado ocupados con su trabajo, etc. La taza de divorcios entre "personas normales" es inmensa.

- ...

- Definitivamente mientras haya amor, habrá felicidad y eso basta.

- Supongo que tienes razón... Ya vamos tarde a la junta.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado- Ambos se dirigieron a dicha junta que duraría 3 horas, durante todo ese tiempo Yokozawa no pudo dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido ya que al ver a Kirishima (Que también estaba presente en la junta) recordaba a Hiyo.

"Quizá lo que dijo Masamune sea cierto, pero, ¿Por donde debería empezar?", meditaba. "Eso... Es algo que debo decirle junto con su padre...". Terminó la junta y Yokozawa decidió ir a hablar con Kirishima. Cuando quedaron bastante alejados del resto.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- El tipo simplemente hizo como que no lo oyó y siguió su camino

- Oye, ¡te estoy hablando!

- Estoy ocupado- Respondió indiferentemente el editor en jefe mientras se alejaba. "¡!, ¿Y ahora qué es lo que pasa?". Yokozawa se la pasó distraído el resto del día ahora ya no solo por un motivo, sino por dos; uno: por como explicarle a Hiyori la relación que tenía con su padre, dos: ¿Por qué Kirishima estaba molesto ahora?, bueno era obvio si recordaba.

"Voy o no voy...", el pelinegro se encontraba en medio de un dilema, "Si no voy, posiblemente lo pierda todo y si voy... ¿Qué debería decir?". Al final se decidió y partió hacia la casa del castaño.

-En casa de Kirishima-

*Ding Dong* . "Así que se digno a venir...", pensó algo complacido el castaño mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

- Oh, hola Yokozawa- No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho por sus predicciones- ¿Vas a pasar o qué?

- Mm, sí, gracias - Respondió brevemente, "Juré no volver a pisar este lugar por la vergüenza, pero ahora me encuentro..." . Ambos tomaron asiento y después de unos instantes el ojiazul quiso disculparse con Kirishima.

- Yo...Lo siento por lo de ayer... En verdad estaba muy impactado, además

- No te preocupes por eso- Lo interrumpió y pensó "Después me lo vas a pagar"- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le diremos a Hiyo?- Preguntó Kirishima mirando a el pelinegro a los ojos. "¡!", Yokozawa ya había planeado como abordar en el tema y todo, pero ahora todo ese plan se arruinó, ya que Kirishima fue directo al grano.

- ¿Qué más vamos a decirle? ¿Que somos "amigos"?, yo... estuve pensando como explicarle eso. Sí, iba a tomar un poco de las palabras que su amigo le había dicho durante la charla que tuvieron.

- Siempre he acostumbrado a hablarle con la verdad a mi hija, además, con lo que vió ya es imposible mentirle- Kirishima también había estado dando vueltas al asunto aunque fingiera no haberlo hecho. Toda la noche lo invadieron las mismas dudas que a Yokozawa, después de todo Hiyo era la hija del fruto de amor con una mujer, ¿Cómo le diría ahora que estaba saliendo con otro hombre?

-

- Hiyo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más te quedarás ?

- Hm, ¿Está bien si me quedo una semana, abuela?

- Oh, entonces llamaré a tu papi para avisarle, pero tendrás que volver a traer más cosas

- ¡N-No hay problema! - Hiyo trataba de mostrarse animada y normal después de lo ocurrido en casa de su padre. Sin embargo, había pasado gran parte de su vida con sus abuelos, y estos la conocían bien.

- Cariño, ¿Sucede algo? - Prenguntó preocupada la señora.

- Emm, no, no es nada. ¡Oh!, hoy se estrena

- Hiyo - Dijo la abuela con una dulce sonrisa y unos ojos de preocupación- Puedes confiar en mí, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?. La niña estaba confundida y quería respuestas, esa angustia la había mantenido distraída los días recientes.

- Pues, la verdad es que el otro día...

-

- ¡Noo! ¡Idiota como puedes andar pensando en "eso" en un momento así! - Gritaba Yokozawa corriendo por la sala (Kirishima lo andaba correteando)

*Flashback*

- Bien, entonces ya sabemos qué hacer - Concluyó el castaño dando un aplauso.

- ¿De qué hablas? Si no hemos acordado nada- Respondió Yokozawa frunciendo el ceño

- Ooh, solo improvisemos, a veces las cosas espontáneas salen mejor~ Solo mira como terminó tu planeada disculpa

- ¡! - Sin duda el tipo había dado en el clavo.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?- Preguntó el castaño.

- No, gracias, oye estamos aquí para hablar de Hiyo- El tipo hizo oírdos sordos a lo que dijo el pelinegro - ¡Oye!, Uff... Bien me retiro entonces.

- No seas egoísta, acompañame a cenar.

- Tengo prisa, dejé a Sorata solo.

- No va a morirse por quedarse solo, debe estar dumiendo ya. ¿Que tal si hablamos sobre Hiyo mientras cenamos?

- Supongo que eso suena mejor... Iré a lavarme las manos- Yokozawa regresó y se sentó en la mesa- ¿Eh? ¿Y la cena?

- Eres tú- Respondió sonriente

- ¡Dejate de bromas! ¡Dijiste que hablaríamos del asunto!

- Y lo haremos, solo quiero quitarme el estrés- Dijo esto mientras envolvía a Yokozawa con un mandil por la cintura.

- ¡Definitivamente no! - Gritó avergonzado

*Fin Flashback*

- Vamos, solo un ratito

- ¡Muérete! - Ambos tropezaron con la mesa de centro y Kirishima continuaba buscando a Yokozawa a gatas.

"Demonios, si Hiyo tenía que llegar, ¡Debió haberlo hecho ahora!", fue lo último que pensó Yokozawa con respecto a Hiyo ese día.


	3. Inesperado

CAPÍTULO 3: INESPERADO

- Entonces... ¿Qué deberíamos explicarle primero? - Preguntó Yokozawa mirando seriamente a Kirishima, el oso se había quedado a pasar la noche ahí y ahora se encontraban desayunando (Obviamente Yokozawa fue quien preparó todo)

- "El orden de los factores no altera el producto" - Respondió el castaño antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida despreocupadamente

- ¡Déjate de bromas!, estoy hablando en serio

- Aah (Suspiro) ¿No crees que Hiyo ya sospeche? Además los niños de ahora ya saben de esas cosas...

- ¿Hm? Claro que no, esto es completamente distinto

Lo que Yokozawa quería saber era si primero debería explicarle lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento o el tipo de relación que tenían.

- Bien, respondiendo a tu pregunta- Dijo el castaño- Creo que primero deberíamos decirle sobre lo nuestro.

- ¡! - "¡¿Lo nuestro?!", sonaba bastante embarazoso, pero era la realidad -Eh, mm, supongo que es lo más lógico... - Respondió aún insatisfecho mirando su reloj- Ya se hace tarde, démonos prisa.

-CON HIYO-

- No te preocupes cariño, yo hablaré con tu papá

- Si abuela, gracias por escucharme - Contestó mientras tomaba la mano de su abuela. Al parecer la niña ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir quitándose un gran peso de encima.

*Toc Toc*

- ¿Hm? ¿Quién viene a estas horas? - Dijo el pelinegro mientras terminaba de labar los trastes

- No lo sé, será mejor averiguar - Contestó Kirishima mientras terminaba de acomodarse la corbata y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

"Qué raro", fue lo único que vino a la mente de Yokozawa

- Hola papá - Saludó Hiyo pero sin verlo a los ojos.

- ¡! - Yokozawa no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al oír la voz de la niña, pero se sorprendió aún más al escuchar otra voz femenina.

- Hola hijo, discúlpame por llegar tan temprano

- Oh ¿Temprano?, no no de hecho ya voy tarde al trabajo. - Contestó saludando a su madre con un beso en la mejilla

- ¿De verdad? Lo siento tanto, hmm... ¿Te parece si paso el día aquí?

- Eh... sí, por mi está bien. Se harían muy buena compañía.

- Sí, por supuesto- Contestaron ambas con una leve sonrisa

- Me disculparán pero debo ir a trabajar, las veo en cuanto termine ¿Si? - Dijo tomando algunas cosas ya para irse, de verdad era tarde. - Yokozawa, ya vamos.

"¡Mierda!, ¿Este idiota en qué está pensando?", esa última frase había hecho más que evidente la presecia del otro hombre, aunque se hubiese descubierto de todos modos. Ahora por la mente del pelinegro también atentaba la posibilidad de tener que explicarselo a su "Suegra" (?)

- S-Sí... - Contestó mientras salía tímidamente de la cocina- Buenos días - Saludó a ambas damas haciendo una reverencia.

- Buenos días... - Correspondió el saludo algo extrañada la mujer mayor, "¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?", se preguntaba.

- Buenos días Yokozawa-san- Contestó Hiyori

Yokozawa sintió una punzada en su pecho al oír la respuesta de la niña, "Yokozawa-san", ella nunca lo llamaba así, siempre le decía "Onii-chan". Su mente pareció estar en otro lado, en el fondo podía oír como el castaño lo presentaba rápidamente a su madre y viceversa. "Esto... no está nada bien...", pensó antes de abandonar el inmueble junto a Kirishima y ese sentimiento de tristeza, lo que menos quería era la frialdad de Hiyo.

- Oye... No te pongas mal por eso, sabes que Hiyo te adora. - Kirishima era experto viendo a través de Yokozawa

- ¡Yo no estoy..! Como sea, ¡¿Cómo pudiste actuar así de natural sabiendo que acaba de pasar?! Además... el que haya venido tu madre solo me indica que se avecina una tormenta.

- ... - Era una de las pocas veces en las que Kirishima se quedaba sin decir nada, quizá ya no era necesario, también pensaba lo mismo que Yokozawa - Era mejor actuar así, sino hubiese sido algo sospechoso. No importa lo que pase, tu y Hiyo son lo más importante en mi vida y no permitiré que ninguno de los dos se aleje de mí- Respondió al fin con una sonrisa, pero no la sonrisa de siempre, sino una más tierna y sicera.

"Odio las agallas de este tipo", pensó el pelinegro tornandose un poco rojo su rostro.- Ya.. apurémonos. - Aunque no quisiera admitirlo ni en sus pensamientos, se sentía de la misma forma, sin embargo lo martirizaba el imaginarse como se lo explicaría al mundo; el oso gruñón de Marukawa estaba enamorado de otro hombre y para rematar, este último tenía una hija.

-

"Lo siento Onii-chan", pensó Hiyo mientras miraba por la ventana hacia el primer piso localizando a su padre y Yokozawa saliendo del edificio.

-

"Tenemos que hablar", fue lo que le susurró su madre antes de que saliera. De ninguna manera iba a comentarle eso a Yokozawa, solo lo pondría más preocupado; por ser su madre sería él el que tendría que encarar la situación. Hiyori era una niña muy honesta y de buenos sentimientos, aún le parecía extraño que ella le hubiese contado a su abuela lo que sucedió además de ¿Qué exactamente le dijo? ¿Cómo tomó la situación?

- Aah (Suspiro) - "Que pase lo que tenga que pasar y ya, la verdad es que no tengo que preocuparme tanto, confió en mi hija"

- Kirishima-san, ¿Ijuuin sensei ya entregó su manuscrito? - Preguntó uno de sus colegas sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Como todos los autores, Ijuuin también pasaba por montañas emocionales y se deprimía al creer que su trabajo no era lo suficientemente bueno. El único capaz de hacerle producir un manuscrito a tiempo era su editor, Kirishima.

- No, todavía. Gracias por recordármelo, lo llamaré ahora- Respondió algo irritado, no sabía si debía regañarlo o seguirle la corriente.

-

En ventas:

Todos se encontraban temblando y buscando una excusa para salir de la oficina, ese día Yokozawa se encontraba irradiando más rabia que nunca. "Demonios, no aguanto, ya quiero salir de esto pero... la solución suena peor que el problema"

- Apesta a demonio... - Dijo Takano tapándose la nariz mientras ingresaba al área. - Oh, ya veo de donde emana esta putrefacción. - Sacó esa conclusión al ver a Yokozawa rodeado por un aura negra.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Y quién dices que se está pudriendo?!

- Solo vine a traerte estos papeles, oye, ¿Por qué estás mas furioso que de costumbre?

- Eso no...es asunto tuyo.- Takano podría decirse que era su mejor amigo y podía contar con él, sin embargo la verguenza de contarle la situación era mayor.

- ¿Te parece si salimos a beber un rato hoy? Creo que necesitas ahogar un poco de tus penas, no aceptaré un no como respuesta.

"Rayos", Takano era uno de los pocos que sabían que el oso de Marukawa actuaba colérico con el resto cuando algo lo apenaba.

- Está bien- Respondió, hace mucho que no salía en compañía de él y aunque pareciera el momento menos adecuado de su vida, necesitaba desestresarse. Por otro lado ese día no podría ir por dos razones; primero: simplemente no se atrevía a darle la cara a Hiyo, segundo: la madre del susodicho padre estaría en casa.

- Ok, nos vemos a la salida entonces. - Dijo Takano alejándose.

-YA EN EL BAR-

- Oye, no creo que debas beber tanto - Dijo Takano algo preocupado al observar a su amigo pidiendo cada vez más licor.

- Caallate... tengo mis motivos...(Hic)- Respondió un ebrio Yokozawa.

- Es suficiente, nos vamos. - Contestó furioso el de ojos avellana mientras lo jalaba

- ¡Sueltamee, solo otra copa!

"Mierda, no me digan que así era yo...", pensó Takano reuniendo fuerzas para terminar llevándoselo a rastras. La cuenta era grande, pero no tanto como la última vez en que Yokozawa bebió en exceso; "Por suerte traje el auto", pensó Takano autoelogiándose, subieron ahí y el dueño del coche lo puso en marcha.

- Qué...estúpido... Pensar que enamoraría..(Hic) nuevamente de otro hombre... - Mencionó totalmente borracho

- ¿Hm? - Takano lo vió con unos ojos de incredulidad

- Y para rematar... (Hic) tiene una hija...

- ¡! - Al instante el nombre de Kirishima vino a la mente de Takano, todo concordaba, las fotos que recibía (Sí, las fotos vergonzosas de Yokozawa) y su tan extraña amistad de un momento para otro- Te llevaré a tu casa- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ya en el elevador a punto de llegar al piso correcto.

- Ugh.. Y Hiyo... debe odiarme... (hic) - Continuaba quejándose y contando la historia de su vida, ya eran las 3 de la mañana.

- Uff, ¡Estás muy pesado! Maldito el momento en que te invité a beber - se regañaba Takano. Mientras hacía intentos por arrastrarlo hacia su departamento; se detuvo a buscar las llaves, mietras hacía eso de pronto Yokozawa lo abrazó de la cintura

- ..iyo... perdóname...qué debería hacer...- Fue lo último que dijo

- ¡Ya suéltame!, ¡Así no podré llevarte! - Takano retrocedió un poco y chocó con alguien - Oh, disculpe - al darse vuelta vió a Kirishima que lo observaba con el cejo fruncido.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	4. ¿Jaque Mate?

CAPÍTULO 4: ¿JAQUE MATE?

_"Vaya que fue un día agotador, y Yokozawa no sé a dónde se escapó, no contesta mis mensajes. Aunque de alguna forma es conveniente todo esto..."_, pensaba Kirishima y casi llegando a su departamento.

**- Estoy en casa**

**- Bienvenido** - Respondió su madre sentada en la sala, había estado esperando su llegada.  
><strong><br>- ¿Hiyo?**

**- Durmiendo, es normal que lo esté, después de todo son las once y media de la noche**- Dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo rumbo a la cocina

- **Lo había olvidado, es que el trabajo estuvo terrible hoy...** - Contestó el castaño dando un bostezo como para enfatizar lo que acababa de decir

- **Vaya que sí eh... **- Decía calmadamente mientras preparaba dos tazas de té. Luego le indicó a su hijo que fueran a la sala, ambos sabían el motivo. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, la señora al fin se atrevió a decir - **Es mejor no andar con rodeos en el asunto, así que seré directa **- Mencionó con un rostro y tono bastante serio, al parecer esa actitud fue la que heredo su hijo de ella - **Sería mejor que Hiyo viviera conmigo de ahora en adelante** - Manifestó. El castaño se quedó pasmado y dijo:

- **¡! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Sería mejor separarla de su padre? ¿ Separar a uno de su hija? No creo que esa sea una bue-**

- **Y de su amante** - Interrumpió la mujer - E**ntiendo que lleves soltero varios años y eso... pero traer tus "amoríos" a casa no es justificable.  
><strong>  
>- <strong>Tú... no entiendes...<strong>

- **Lo entiendo perfectamente, somos humanos y sé que también necesitas alguien a quien amar, por eso te daré tiempo.**

**- ¡¿Tiempo?! ¡¿Para qué?!** - Preguntó Kirishima exaltado pero sin faltarle el respeto, la idea de separarlo de una de las personas que más amaba lo preocupaba demasiado.

- **Para que te cases con alguien más.** - Respondió tomando el último sorbo de té, tampoco le era fácil decir eso.

- **Dime que no estás hablando en serio... **- La idea de matrimonio estaba muy lejos para él - **El estar casado mas bien traería mas incomodidades a Hiyo, de verdad creo que es algo innecesario**

- **Aunque Hiyo no lo manifieste, como toda niña debe desear tener una madre y ser consentida por ella, al igual que las otras niñas de su edad. Además, va a entrar en una edad en la que necesitará de ese tipo de apoyo.**

Kirishima iba a refutarle, pero, ella tenía razón, la niña difícilmente manisfestaba sus deseos y/o caprichos para no preocuparlo o molestarlo, se podía decir que era bastante comprensiva, sin embargo, ¿Él estaba siendo lo suficiente comprensivo con ella respecto al tema que andaban debatiendo? Antes de decir algo, primero debería hablar con su hija y con Yokozawa.

- **No te prometo nada, contraer nupcias no está en mi agenda, al menos no en los próximos 50 años.**

- **Muy chistoso... **- Dijo sarcásticamente la mujer frotándose la vista - Estoy agotada, no he dormido bien los últimos días, ten en cuenta todo lo que acabo de decir, hablo muy en serio, o te casas o visitas a mi nieta solo los fines de semana- **Finalizó con esa frase antes de irse a la habitación de huéspedes.**

- **... **  
><em><br>"Maldición"_, pensaba una y otra vez el castaño mientras bebía sin control varias latas de cerveza, su felicidad estaba pendiendo de un hilo, o su hija o su amante. "¡Claro que no!", no podía vivir carente de uno de ellos, no ahora. _"Esto... será mejor pensarlo primero antes de decírcelo a Yokozawa..." _, miró su reloj y eran las dos y media de la mañana. _"Necesito... verlo"_, tomó sus llaves y algo de dinero para el taxi, salió con rumbo al departamento del peliazul.

Había estado llamando a la puerta por diez minutos y nadie abría, _"¿Ya estará dormido? ¿O es que anda hibernando?"_ . Siguió insistiendo en la puerta y vía celular, pero no obtuvo respuesta; empezó a caminar todo el pasillo en "L" esperando ansiosamente, se rindió y decidió regresar a su casa, cuando estuvo a punto, oyó a lo lejos:  
><strong><br>- ...¡Así no podré llevarte! **- Era Takano Masamune, _"¿Así no podré llevarte? ¡¿ A dónde rayos te va a llevar?!"_, pensó celosamente al ver la posición en la que estaban, Takano al intentar alzar a Yokozawa había hecho que su camisa se alzara, dejándole el torso descubierto y para rematar, el otro lo abrazaba de la cintura. No aguantó más y fue directo hacia ellos, intencionalmente chocó con Takano.

**- Oh, disculpe** - Respondió el pelinegro dádose vuelta y viéndolo a la cara.

**- Buenas noches...** - Contestó Kirishima odiando al tipo.

**¿Otra vez le ganarán los celos a nuestro editor? **

. . .


	5. Así son las cosas

Hola! (Saluda tímidamente) perdón por demorar más de lo normal , lo que pasa es que andaba ocupada con ciertos asuntos Emm, lo estuve pensando y traté de imaginarme la situación según la personalidad de los personajes ._. no sé que tal me haya salido ustedes ya me dirán xd. 

CAPÍTULO 5: ASÍ SON LAS COSAS

- **Buenas noches...**

**- Kirishima-san, bue**- Andaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejar caer al durmiente Yokozawa. El mayor se acercó y pudo percibir un olor a alcohol, lo cual le trajo la peor de las deducciones a la mente, sin embargo, si estaba equivocado solo armaría un escándalo.

- **¿De dónde vienen?** - Preguntó con autoridad el castaño

- **No es nada, solo un par de co**- No pudo terminar porque Kirishima lo interrumpió.

- **Si, si, gracias, hasta luego**. - Dijo apartando las manos de Yokozawa que abrazaban el cuerpo de Takano, a este último le dió un empujón que transmitió perfectamente lo que pensaba, el oso cayó de seco al suelo.

- **Zzz, nm eryori...** - Hablaba entre sueños

_"Idiota, alguien tendrá que pagar por esto..."_, pensaba por dentro el castaño, al final solo lo arrancó del suelo, ni siquiera se despidió del tipo, dirigirle la palabra solo haría que estallara ante su loca deducción que ya daba por hecha.

- **Oiga, no** - Y le tiraron la puerta en la cara a Takano.

- **Estás muy pesado...Uff**- Mencionaba entre dientes cargándolo al estilo princesa. _"Hmm, antes de el castigo... aprovechemos esto"_, sacó su celular y se tomó una foto con Yokozawa entre sus brazos. Llegaron a la habitación del dueño del departamento y lo recostó en su cama, en realidad lo lanzó, para que se despertara y le diera explicaciones.

- **¡! Hng.. erzzzzz **- Reaccionó solo un poco.

- **Oye... ¡Despierta!** - El mayor quería explicaciones, y las quería justo ahora.

- **Hn..¿La tía Berta..?**

- **Rayos, si que tienes el sueño pesado**- Dijo encendiendo la luz, lo cual hizo a Yokozawa cerrar un poco los ojos por el resplandor, hasta que luego de segundos despertara apropiadamente.

- **¿Mm?** - Miró fijamente a Kirishima, que lo observaba con los brazos cruzados - **¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! **- Gritó al reaccionar recién.

- **¿De dónde vienes?** - Preguntó ignorando cualquier otra cosa.

- **¡!** - _"¡Joder!"_, no quería ni imaginarse dando una explicación tan infantil como: "Me fui a beber para olvidar mis penas" - **Solo...¡Se me antojó beber un poco! ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?**

- **Sí, punto número uno: salir a beber no te ayudará a resolver las cosas**- Dió en el blanco como de costumbre - **Punto número dos: ¿Qué rayos iban a hacer Takano y tú?** - Dijo acercándose a él con una expresión amarga.

- **Punto número 3, ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!** - Añadió el menor - **¡¿Qué iba a hacer con Takano?! ¡Controla tu podrida mente! Seguramente solo iba a dejarme aquí** - Exclamó bastante ebrio, el efecto del alcohol seguro le duraría mucho más.

Kirishima al ver que no tenía caso hablar con un borracho, lo mandó a acostarse, como se puso mas terco que de costumbre le hizo un pequeño "Servicio" y cayó rendido en los brazos de Morfeo. El mayor se acostó a su lado y contempló el rostro de Yokozawa hasta quedarse dormido.

**Al la mañana siguiente en casa de Kirishima:**

- **Hiyo, ¿Tu papá ya se habrá ido a trabajar?**

**- A veces se va temprano, pero cuando lo hace también regresa temprano a casa.** - Contestó la niña sirviendo el desayuno.

- **Ya veo... Cariño, ¿Que tal si empacas para el viaje que te dije? Ayer hablé con tu papi y me dijo que estaba de acuerdo** - Le había prometido un viaje como excusa de hacerla vivir con ella.

- **¡¿De verdad?! ¡Entonces tendré todo listo para mañana!** - Exclamó emocionada.

- **¿Mañana..? ¿Por qué no hoy? Mientras mas pronto mejor, ¿No crees?** - Trataba de persuadirla, de lo contrario su hijo sabría lo que tramaba

- **Sí, pero primero quiero despedirme de papá y de On- Sora-chan!** - Pudo reparar su error a tiempo finalizando con una sonrisa nerviosa. _"Debo decírselo"_, pensó Hiyori sentándose a la mesa.

- **Jeje** - Fingió alegría - **Claro...** - _"Oh, no"_, le acababan de arruinar el plan, pero a toda costa "protegería" a su nieta.

**En casa de Yokozawa:**

_"Arg... Me duele la cabeza... ¿Qué hora es?"_, terminaba de hibernar con escasos recuerdos del día anterior, estiró su brazo para alcanzar su reloj y sintió que lo tomaban del brazo

- **Son las 6:00 am... - **Respondió somnoliento, ambos solo habían dormido 3 horas.

_"¡!"_, todo pasó en un segundo por la mente del pelinegro y se preguntaba que le esperaba ahora. Kirishima no paraba de hacer contacto visual - **¿Qué pasa?** - Preguntó Yokozawa.

- **¿Dónde y por qué saliste a beber anoche? ¿Qué hacía Takano contigo? **- Era una muy bonita manera de empezar el día, interrogándolo.

- **¿Eh? Yo... **- Otra vez sentía vergüenza de aquella excusa, aunque el mayor ya la sabía, solo quería que le contestara lo segundo. Kirishima se cansó de esperar, ya se lo cobraría después con intereses y todo, tenía cosas más importantes de que hablar.

- **Olvídalo, tengo que contarte algo.**

**- Referente a Hiyo, supongo.** - Dijo dudoso, pensaba que el tipo tomaría venganza ahí mismo.

- **Sí, como mi actual amante y futura esposa,**

- **¡¿Quéee?!** - Lo interrumpió poniéndose algo rojo.

- **Es mi obligación decirte lo que pasó ayer.** - Ignoró por completo la reacción de Yokozawa

Se levantaron y fueron a la sala, ya sentados iniciaron la charla.

- **Verás, mi madre viene con su tradicionalismo y quiere que me case.**

**- ¿Casarte..? **- Quedó impactado por eso, de verdad se asomaba una tormenta si la suegra había tomado cartas en el asunto; eso lo hacía sentir peor, saber que ya alguien conocía el tipo de relación que llevaban, se moriría de tanta verguenza como para no volver a ver a la niña ni a a su padre.

- **Por supuesto que no voy a hacerlo.** - Dijo sonriente como eso fuese suficiente para reconfortarlo.

- **¿Qué... más? **- Primero quería tener el panorama completo para al final dar su respuesta, la cual hasta ese punto sería que no se vieran nunca más.

- **También... **- _"Si le digo que quiere llevarse a Hiyo, es muy seguro que huirá"_, pensó rápido y pudo hacer una buena actuación - **También me parece extraño el asunto, pero, según mis deducciones, parece que Hiyo le contó todo lo que vió ese día; aún no termino de creerlo al cien por ciento.**

- **¡!** - Ahora su decisión estaba tomada, si bien todavía no sabía a ciencia cierta que opinaba Hiyori, se imaginaba lo peor y le aterraba la idea de haber arruinado su visión de ellos dos. - **Sabes.. Creo que lo mejor sería que yo-**

- **De ninguna manera, no vas a dejarme, no vas a dejarnos.** - Dijo el mayor mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - **Sabes, estamos demasiado acostumbrados a tí, tal vez Hiyo no lo entienda ahora, pero estoy seguro que dentro de poco lo hará, has de saber que no hay motivos para que te odie en el sentido de la palabra.**

- **Tú... ¿Cómo puedes actuar así de natural en una situación no natural?**

**- Porque te amo**

- **¡!** - _"Odio las agallas de este tipo..."_, detestaba eso, pero también lo admiraba, él también quería ser capaz de expresarse fluidamente pero, su orgullo lo evitaba.

- **Entonces, trabajemos juntos en esto **- Dijo tomándolo de la mano

- **Está... bien...Pero si no funciona ten por segura mi respuesta.**

**- Como digas **- Contestó sarcásticamente.

**Minutos después:**

- **¡Idiota! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa!**

**- No importa, además, ¿No creiste que te iba a perdonar así de fácil verdad? **- Contestó abrochandose la camisa

- **No tienes remedio...** - Dijo amargamente Yokozawa terminando de vestirse.

**Al finalizar la jornada laboral:  
><strong>

_"Bueno, hagamoslo como lo planeamos, primero yo hablo con Hiyo..."_, Kirishima abría la puerta de su departamento mientras pensaba eso y a la vez se preguntaba si su madre seguiría en casa.

- **Estoy en casa**

**- Bienvenido** - Saludó Hiyori

- **¿Y la abuela?**

- **Aquí, oh, olvidé decírtelo, llevaré a Hiyo de viaje** - Dijo manifestándose presurosamente

- **¿De viaje? ¿A dónde?** - Sería mejor actuar natural frente a su hija, de lo contrario notaría la tensión.

- **A las afueras de la ciudad.**

**- Por favor papa, ¿SI?** - Rogaba la niña, andaba de vacaciones y estar en casa la aburriría.

- **Esta bien... Pero lleva equipaje ligero** - Dijo esto para asegurarse de que no la raptaran.

- **¡Ok!**- Se fue corriendo a empacar

- **Tengo dos preguntas, ¿Cuándo salen y qué planeas?**

**- A ver, salimos mañana en la noche y... lo del matrimonio va en serio, así que juega tus cartas bien; puedo solicitar la custodia de Hiyo si quiero** - Era muy orgullosa y esa fue la mejor manera de contra atacar la ofensa.

- **¡!** - Esa respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa. Sin articular alguna otra palabra, ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

**A las doce de la noche:**  
><span><br>*Toc Toc*, llamaban a la puerta

- **¿Quién..?**

**- Tenemos que hablar un momento, ¿si?**

**- Bien...** - Respondió sorprendida y somnolienta a la vez. Padre e hija salieron al balcón y charlaron apropiadamente, ambos llegaron a un acuerdo mutuo, Kirishima estuvo más que sorprendido con lo que le dijo Hiyo, al final lo aceptó y estuvo de acuerdo con ella, cumpliría los deseos de su hija aunque estos decepcionaran cierta persona.

. . .


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: MENTE FRÁGIL

CAPÍTULO 6: MENTE FRÁGIL

_"¿Por qué. No me dijiste nada?"._ Yokozawa estaba sentado en la banca de un parque con ambas manos en las sienes. _"Era obvio, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo",_ se levantó y caminó despacio a casa.

Ese mismo día en la mañana Yokozawa se preguntaba por qué Kirishima no se había contactado con él en los últimos tres días, aunque le gustaba un poco, al menos no era absurdamente acosado. "Lo llamo...o no lo llamo...", quería saber cómo iban las cosas, el tipo tampoco había asomado sus narices por la compañía.

- **Buenos días Yokozawa-san, ¿Qué se le ofrece?** - Preguntó una joven del área de Shounen

- **¿Su jefe se ha manifestado? Necesito el inventario para mañana a más tardar **- Fue con esa excusa para tratar de saber algo del tipo.

- **No lo sabemos...** - Indagó por su cuenta pero ni rastro de Kirishima ni de Hiyo.

_"¿Por qué... estoy aquí?",_ reaccionó frente a la puerta del departamento de Kirishima, su curiosidad lo había arrastrado hasta la casa de su amante_. "Bien, toco dos veces, si no abre me largo_", tocó dos veces y nadie salió a atender, cuando ya iba a darse vuelta la puerta se abrió.

- **¿Si?**

**- Bue-Buenas noches señora...** - Saludó impresionado por la persona que le abrió la puerta.

**- Buenas, ¿Qué se le ofrece? **

**- Bueno, yo venía por unos inventarios que su hijo no entregó y son urgentes.**

**- Oh…Pero él no se encuentra ahora. ¿Por qué no pasa?**

**- S-Sí, gracias** – De alguna manera Yokozawa sentía curiosidad y esta traicionera emoción lo arrastró hacia la sala que ya conocía de más.

- **Y bien, ¿trabajan en la misma área, verdad?** – Preguntó la madre de Kirishima mientras ponía algunos aperitivos sobre la mesa.

- **No en la misma área exactamente, nuestros trabajos están relacionados, es eso.** – _"Maldigo la hora en la que crucé esa puerta, además, ¿Esta vieja no estaba de viaje?"_, la conversación tocó los puntos laborales a un inicio, luego poco a poco profundizaron más.

**- Vamos, ¿No crees que Hiyori necesite de una madre? Es algo natural.** – Yokozawa enmudeció ante tal retador tono de voz, ¿acaso la mujer lo había hecho entrar a propósito? – **Te aseguro que tú y yo hemos crecido en un hogar apropiadamente constituido, ¿no es así?**

- **Si…**

**- No sé cuándo Zen vaya a madurar y tomar las cosas con calma, fíjate que el otro día trajo a una mujer a la casa y-**

**- ¡!** – La impresión hizo a Yokozawa derramar un poco de la bebida que tomaba.

- **¡Oh! Déjame ayudarte.**

- **Lo- Lo siento mucho, gracias por su atención, la verdad es que ya se me hace tarde, con su permiso**- Apresuradamente tomó sus pertenencias y salió, ante los ojos de la Sra. Kirishima, groseramente.

"_Él…¿Es por eso que no venía? ¿Al final se casará?_", caminaba rápido sin saber a dónde iba_, "Pero… es razonable, no te culpo… Hiyo merece lo mejor y ser feliz, aunque, aunque yo no esté para verlo ni sea parte de ello"_, su mente trabajaba al cien por ciento confundiéndolo cada vez más. _"¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué es peor?!",_ nuevamente volvió a sentir lo mismo que con Masamune "¿Qué es peor?" , él ya sabía que Takano no lo quería, sin embargo continúo hasta que el mismo tipo lo rechazó cara a cara, cosa que dolió aún más y sentía miedo de que lo volvieran a rematar así.

**-CONTINUARÁ-**


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7: ¿INTUICIÓN O LÓGICA?

Hace unos días la madre de Kirishima hablaba de un supuesto "viaje", que al final resultó ser solo una visita familiar promovida por un asunto a tratar. Kirishima tuvo que pedir unos cuantos días libres, después de todo no era una mala época en el trabajo, decidió quedarse a interactuar con su familia que hace mucho tenía descuidada; pero predominó otro motivo que le cayó de sorpresa. Su madre lo dejó discutir de ello con su padre, tal vez a él le haría más caso por su deficiente estado médico. Tuvo una reunión con otra familia que no era nada desconocida, de hecho, la conocía muy bien; al final de la reunión su padre continúo convenciéndolo mediante: "Hazlo por Sakura, estoy seguro de que ella estaría de acuerdo" o algo como "Hiyori tendrá más compañía".

Terminó aceptando, más por la persuasión y la prisa de retomar sus labores que por voluntad propia, él y su hija regresaron a casa, cuando estaban en el trayecto, dentro del auto, dijo la noticia.

Hiyori, tengo algo que decirte. Acepté pero quiero saber tu opinión.

¿Hm? Yo te escucho papá.

Bien, verás. – Hizo una breve pausa para armar bien sus palabras. – ¿No te gustaría tener algo así como un hermanito?

La niña lo miró sorprendida, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos dejando expuestos en ellos toda su sorpresa.

¡Claro! – Alegremente dio su respuesta antes de ponerse a pensar algo durante un rato – Pero… ¿Dos hombres pueden tener un bebé? – Kirishima rio brevemente ante tal inocente pero disparatada pregunta y le terminó de explicar las cosas antes de que la terminase enredando más.

Yokozawa había quedado ansioso por las palabras de aquella mujer, ¿Qué tan ciertas eran? ¿Las había interpretado bien? Las dudas le rondaban por la cabeza, y aún más frecuentemente con la ausencia de Kirishima. "Ni una sola palabra", en efecto, ni siquiera un mensaje de parte del susodicho; trató de ahuyentar esas cosas sumergiéndose en su trabajo.

Yokozawa-san, ¿Sabe algo de la propuesta de animación de Za-kan?

No tengo idea, su editor anda muerto o algo así. – Dio media vuelta y justo por el pasillo cruzaba Kirishima, sus miradas se encontraron pero Yokozawa desvió rápidamente su mirada, ¿Se aparecía justo en un momento así? no quería contacto con él en el trabajo o no al menos hasta que le diera una buena explicación.

¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo Yokozawa-san?

Nada de tu interés — Dijo en un tono casi neutro para no sonar ni nervioso ni furioso. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, quería explicaciones ahora, aunque era hora laboral esa debilidad de la curiosidad se hizo más fuerte que él. — Saldré un rato por un café, ordena esto. – Le entregó varios papeles con una tarea sin sentido.

Fue tras los pasos de Kirishima pero no se había dado cuenta que este, por el contrario, lo había estado esperando parado junto al ascensor. Ahí estaban los dos, uno que tenía en mente reprocharle por haberlo dejado muerto en preocupación, y el otro con una noticia.

¿Mi vista anda mal o has perdido peso?

No solo tu vista anda mal, idiota. – ¿Cómo el tipo podía actuar como si nada?, Yokozawa antes de abrir la boca, por un segundo, se dio cuenta que la otra razón interfería en él: La charla con la señora Kirishima, "No, de eso no quiero hablarle, al menos no por ahora" Cuando al fin armó las palabras en su mente, Kirishima ya le había tomado la delantera.

Perdón por no decirte nada, es que mi jodido teléfono se averió y sabes que no soy bueno recordando cosas como números telefónicos. En verdad no lo tenía esperado.

Eso, lo entiendo. Pero, ¿Dónde rayos andabas? Hmph, hasta ya creí que habías fallecido, a tu edad es de esperar. – Trató de disuadir su enojo él mismo para no ser futuramente molestado de "celoso" por Kirishima y sus estúpidas bromas fuera de lugar.

Pasaron señoritas del área de Yokozawa por su lado, aunque no les viera la cara, sabía que los observaban pero no le importó.

Fue una reunión familiar, mejor dicho, entre familias y… – Pausó un rato – déjame contarte todo en casa, no creo tener tiempo suficiente aquí.

Yokozawa entendía que Marukawa no era un lugar para llevar sus problemas personales y darse una larga charla de té, asintió renegado de quedarse con más dudas y de aparentar falsa tranquilidad con ellas dentro. Solo esperaba que, lo que venía no fuese a hundirlo; ¿Era egoísta tal vez de su parte permanecer con él? Aún no había hablado con Hiyo desde el infortunado incidente, demasiadas cosas que afrontar ese día y más riesgos de su felicidad producidas por la ignorancia de la veracidad los hechos.


End file.
